nintendocaprisunfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes in Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
The following list contains every episode of NintendoCapriSun's Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, what is included in them, their descriptions, and more. Episodes Part 1: An Unwelcome Surprise Date Uploaded: July 4, 2009 NintendoCapriSun's Description: My Majora's Mask review: http://tinyurl.com/3aexgba Welcome everybody to my LP of Majora's Mask! I hope I can do this as well as possible, since requests for this have been through the roof and I'm not fully acquainted with the game as of yet. However, I can already see there will be plenty of time to practice in the meantime while I get through all this beginning crap. So yeah, hope ya like! This series will start going up on blip.tv too: http://blip.tv/file/3823260 Synopsis: After a humorous opening sequence, Tim briefs in what he knows of the game and his opinions on it, and begins commentating over the beginning cutscenes. He frequently commentates and humors about the game's dark and "Halloweeny-Fall" feeling. He progresses to when Tatl is abandoned by her friends and must fast-forward the last few seconds of the video due to time restraints. Views as of September 2010: 167,768 Placing of Episodes in Terms of Views: 2nd Duration: 10:57 Notable Assets: This is NintendoCapriSun's only Let's Play opening episode that includes an original opening sequence made by Tim himself. Notable Quotes: "And I'm gonna suck!" Part 2: Do The Deku Dance Date Uploaded: July 5, 2009 NintendoCapriSun's Description: Stuck in the Deku form, Link is doomed to wander around in search of a solution. Synopsis: Tim encounters the Happy Mask Salesman and remarks how he is frightening to him. He locates the Great Fairy and reassembles her, comparing the acquisition of the Deku bubbles to smoking a first cigarette. He starts the minigame involving the Bombers Gang and a long fast-forward segment commences. He continues to "fail" at chasing the kids, and ends the episode very quickly. Views as of September 2010: 85,019 Placing of Episodes in Terms of Views: 10th Duration: 11:00 Part 3: He's A Sad Little Moon Date Uploaded: July 6, 2009 NintendoCapriSun's Description: Here we use the code to get into the Bombers' hideout, meet up with the Asstronomer, look through a telescope, collect a tear, give it to a wooden guy, and fly to a heart piece. Can this get any weirder? Synopsis: Tim gains access to the Bomber's Hideout after misunderstanding the order of the code required to gain entry. The title derives from the Moon's Tear that falls from the Moon in the sky. He makes some more progress in the Deku Scrub sequence before ending the episode. Views as of September 2010: 96,265 Placing of Episodes in Terms of Views: 6th Duration: 10:29 Part 4: If I Could Turn Back Time Date Uploaded: July 6. 2009 NintendoCapriSun's Description: I know, what an unoriginal title. Sheesh. So here, we figure out how to solve this whole moon dilemma, at least for the time being. Synopsis: Tim continues with the story and completes various tasks before meeting up with Skull Kid once again in the Clock Tower. He plays the Song of Time for the first time and transforms back into a human. Regarding to the Happy Mask Salesman shaking Link madly, he states even more about how the man scares him. This video features an abrupt ending. Views as of September 2010: 91,594 Placing of Episodes in Terms of Views: 8th Duration: 10:56 Part 5: Two Dozen Assorted Date Uploaded: July 7, 2009 NintendoCapriSun's Description: Getting some stuff here and there. The beginning of the game is like a total side-quest orgy. And so is the rest of it! Synopsis: Tim redoes some quests and introduces basic knowledge of the game, including depositing rupees and general knowledge of Clock Town. Views as of September 2010: 70,022 Placing of Episodes in Terms of Views: 14th Duration: 10:44